Tin, Pan and Alley
Tin, Pan and Alley are a trio of male cats and the secondary antagonists from the Tom and Jerry direct-to-video movies. They are voiced by Greg Ellis, Jess Harnell and Richard McGonagle. Information Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes Tin, Pan and Alley made their first appearance in Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes. They are local gravediggers who work for Professor Moriarty. In the beginning of the film, they were seen stealing a pink diamond. Three constables spot them and give chase, but the cats escape to the rooftops and glide off into the night, giving the stolen diamond to a mysterious horseman. Later on, the cats were seen inside the pub called The Twisted Lip. The beautiful singer Miss Red managed to distract the Siamese Cat trio while she guided Tom, Jerry and Tuffy to the cats. However, the cats fled from the pub in time with the diamond in tow and kidnapped Jerry. Tom chased the cat trio and managed to rescue Jerry, although the cats got away with the diamond. In the ending they prepared to rob the queen's crown jewel, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy managed to free themselves (and Red) and chased after Professor Moriarty with Holmes and Watson following behind, while Droopy and Butch deals the two, until Droopy karate chops their glide equipment, sending them into a flagpole right into the vault in the Tower, where the Queen's crown jewel is held and are beaten black and blue by Spike. They are also arrested along with Moriarty for their crimes committed in London. Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse In Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse, they work for Prince John. They are sent by Prince John to prevent King Richard from returning home to England from his Crusades and they report to Prince John about his homecoming, which sends Prince John and his men to ambush in an attempt to assassinate the king. It is unknown what becomes of the cats after Prince John and the Sheriff of Nottingham are defeated and locked in the dungeon for their crimes. Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon Tin, Pan, and Alley are first seen as Kittens, and after growing up, they are the Hench-cats of Drizelda. These three bad cats steal the dragon egg but the egg is dropped and it ends up at Athena's Home for Unwanted Animals. When the cat trio informs their mistress about the baby dragon Puffy, she sends them to go and bring the young dragon (who mistakes Tom as his mother) to her. They are turned into cat-bat-like creatures and seek Puffy. They are last seen fleeing Drizelda's lair after she transforms into a dragon. Their fate is unknown after Drizelda has been defeated and petrified. Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest In Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest, they are seen, working for the evil scientist Dr. Zin, and they kidnap Johnny Quest's father. The cats also cater to their boss, serving fish sticks (which Dr. Zin hates) and milk in Chai Tea (Dr. Zin absolutely hates milk as well). They attempt to assassinate Tom and Johnny Quest by shooting them They are last seen escaping in an escape pod and disappearing into the horizon, leaving their fate unknown. Trivia * Their names are taken from the Warner Bros. 1943 short Tin Pan Alley Cats. * Tin, Pan and Alley become Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's enemies in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Tom & Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes. * Tin, Pan and Alley appears in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series, working for Diesel 10 and the other villains as henchcats and to get revenge on Tom, Jerry, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends. ** Tin, Pan and Alley were named after this short. ** Both are also cats. Gallery Tin,_Pan_and_Alley_in_T&JMSH.png Tom-jerry-sherlock-disneyscreencaps.com-120.jpg Tom-jerry-robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-4517.jpg Tin, Pan and Alley as kittens.JPG|Tin, Pan and Alley as kittens Tom_and_Jerry_The_Lost_Dragon_-_Pan_and_Skeleton.PNG.png Tom_and_Jerry_The_Lost_Dragon_-_Drizelda_coming.PNG.png Tom_and_Jerry_Spy_Quest_-_Keepers_arriving.png Tom_and_Jerry_Spy_Quest_-_Keeper_trapped.png Tom_and_Jerry_Spy_Quest_-_Bye_Bye_Boys.PNG.png Tom_and_Jerry_Spy_Quest_-_Tin,_Pan_and_Alley_flying.PNG.png Tom-jerry-sherlock-disneyscreencaps.com-5479.jpg|Tin, Pan and Alley's defeats QtwtEJF.jpg Tom-jerry-sherlock-disneyscreencaps.com-1477.jpg Red_captured.jpg Tin, Pan and Alley full view.JPG Tom protects Puffy from Tin, Pan and Alley.png Image-012.png Tom-jerry-sherlock-disneyscreencaps.com-225.jpg Tom-jerry-sherlock-disneyscreencaps.com-247.jpg Bomber_shoot_2.jpg Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Villains Category:Cats Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Warner Bros. Pictures characters Category:Trios Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:Males Category:Henchmen Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Thieves Category:Arrested villains Category:Diesel 10's Legion of Doom Category:Sidekicks Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:Characters voiced by Jess Harnell Category:Transformed Characters Category:Bats Category:Feline Villains Category:Spies Category:Diesel 10's recruits